A DC-to-DC converter transforms direct current (“DC”) voltage from one voltage level to another. A power supply may produce a DC voltage at a first voltage level (e.g., 12 VDC). The DC-to-DC converter receives the first voltage level as an input and transforms the first voltage level to a second voltage level (e.g., 3.3 VDC) that is provided as an output of the converter. One or more loads coupled to the output of the DC-to-DC converter are powered by the converter's output voltage. DC-to-DC converters are frequently used in computer systems and numerous other types of electronic systems. Various failure modes can disrupt and even permanently damage the converter or load.